gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Celebrity Name Game/Catchphrases
These are the available catchphrases from Celebrity Name Game. "Welcome to Los Angeles, California. Welcome to Celebrity Name Game. I'm your host, TV's Craig Ferguson. Today these 2 teams will battle each other for a huge cash prize in a game that is all about famous names. As if that weren't enough, we will be joined by 2 real-live celebrities." - Opening Spiel "Let's meet the celebrity you'll be playing with first. (insert description of celebrity). Please welcome (insert celebrity's name)." - Craig Ferguson "(insert celebrity's name) will be the clue-giver. The 1st round is worth $100 for every correct name. (You can pass as many times as you like, but there is only 10 in the category.) There's no cheating, do not rhyme, do not spell the word and do not just give part of the answer." - Craig Ferguson starting 1st round "30/45 seconds on the clock please. Get ready, get set, off you go/get goin'." - Craig Ferguson before play begins "Since (insert team on the left) went first in the 1st round, you're going to go first in the next round and one of you has to be clue-giver. Who's it going to be?" - Craig Ferguson preparing for round 2 "It's round 2, so it's $200 for every correct name." - Craig Ferguson before starting round 2 "Our charming celebrities are going to take a break because in this round... I WILL BE THE CLUE GIVER!" - Craig Ferguson "Each team will face-off in separate head-to-head battles. The first name is worth $100 and increase in value by $100 with each new name. (As I give the clues, whoever hits their buzzer first, gets to give the answer. For every correct answer, that cash amount goes into your bank. But I warn you, if you buzz/ring in and you get it wrong, then your opponents get the money.) The first team to reach $3,000 wins their bank and gets reunited with these charming celebrities in the final round and a shot to play for $20,000." - Craig Ferguson explaining Round 3 in Season 1. "First team to reach $3,000 wins their bank and will be reulated with these (insert funny name) celebrities in the final round for a chance at $20,000." - Craig Ferguson explaining Round 3 in Seasons 2 and 3. "This name is worth (insert amount), which means if you get this, you'll be playing for $20,000, and (insert opposing team), you need to get this to stay in the game." - Craig Ferguson when the situation gets critical in round 3 "This name is worth (insert amount), which means EITHER TEAM CAN WIN!"''' - '''Craig Ferguson in sudden death situation "(insert winning team), that (insert amount won) is yours to keep, but let's see if we can turn it into $20,000. In our final round, the celebrities are going to be the guessers and you two are going to take turns being the clue-givers. (There are 10 names in total.) The first clue-giver gets 45 seconds to come up with as many names as possible. The second clue giver gets 30 seconds to get the rest. If you can get all 10 names correct between the two of you in the time allotted, you win $20,000." - Craig Ferguson explaining the final round in Season 1. "45 seconds on the clock please. Remember, there is no category here, so it can be anything. Get ready, get set, off you go/get goin'." - Craig Ferguson before the 1st portion of the final round begins “Closed Captioning provided by...” - Closed Captioning plug Category:Celebrity Name Game Category:Quotes & Catchphrases